1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to a cover for a firearm. More specifically, the present application relates to protecting the upper receiver and/or the bolt of a firearm that comprises a multi-portion receiver, such as an AR-15®.
2. Description of the Related Art
Assault weapons and/or assault rifles generally have, among other things, a bolt carrier and a receiver comprising a plurality of portions. For example, an AR-15® has a receiver comprising two pieces; an upper receiver portion and a lower receiver portion. A bolt carrier is typically positioned inside the upper receiver portion and is captured within the upper receiver portion by the lower receiver portion.
The upper receiver portion is typically selectively fastened to the lower receiver portion, such as by a number of pins, and may be disconnected from the lower receiver portion, such as for transport and/or storage. Additionally, the upper receiver portion may be disconnected from a lower receiver portion so that it may be used with a plurality of different lower receiver portions.
When the upper receiver portion is disconnected from the lower receiver portion, the bolt is at liberty to move within the upper receiver portion and may fall out of the upper receiver portion. Additionally, when the upper receiver portion is disconnected from the lower receiver portion, dirt, debris, and/or moisture may be introduced within the upper receiver portion, which may require that the upper receiver portion be cleaned or repaired before further use within a firearm.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects, of one or more of the issues set forth above.